a cup of coffee and an eye roll
by missteff
Summary: Castle stood in his kitchen whipping up some eggs, in his "kiss the cook" blue apron, waiting on a reply. a short thing I wrote when I was bored this weekend.


**a cup of coffee and an "eye" roll  
** **by Missteff  
** **6/29/18**

 **disclaimer:** I don't own Castle. If I did we would have had a scene like this one, wink. Have fun reading this. I got bored so I wrote a few of them.

If there are grammatical/spelling errors, tell me. I did use a program on my computer but I got a review saying it was not right.

* * *

Castle stood in his kitchen whipping up some eggs, in his "kiss the cook" blue apron, waiting on a reply.

"You know that I can't stay and eat today, right dad." Alexis Castle's daughter calls to him, smiling.

"Yes; daughter."

"Than why all the food?" She glances around at the food that her father had made. Eggs, bacon, waffles and even toast and god knows what else.

"I was hoping that the boys and Detective Beckett were coming over this morning but I don't know."

"The boys?" She questions, why would they be called that.

"That's what Beckett calls her team. Her and her boys. I guess that I am now part of that." Castle chuckles, he liked that idea of being part of her team, even though he had only been around them for a week now. He felt that he knew them well enough to call them his friends. That was another reason he was doing this.

"Well, good luck with that." Alexis kisses her dad on the cheek and left. Castle was thinking that it was a waste of time to cook today. He sighs as he sits down, he was about to give up on them but then there was a knock on the door. Castle jumps to his feet. And swings open the door,

"Oh, good you guys could make it." Standing at his door in the hall, was his new team. Detective Beckett, who to Castle, was looking stunning along with Ryan and Espo. Beckett tries to turn around and leave but Castle grabs her by the arm.

There is was again as soon as he grabbed her arm that electric jolt. The more this man touched her and the longer his kept his hands on her the more that she felt the sparks through her body. Why was that she never felt these before. It was new to her, it was exciting and at the same time scary. Was she like a moth to a flame, was she playing with fire.

"Castle let go of me." She struggles to get out of his grip, which he wasn't holding her that tight. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. She already yelled at him enough this week for almost everything he did. He was enjoying his time with her, he didn't want to screw it up.

"Come on in have some food," he calls trying to get her to come all the way in the door so that he could close the door.

"I don't wanna, go in, I wanna leave." He pulls her farther into the doorway, while Ryan and Espo push her forward. "Guys stop it." She tries to get away. Her feet were scrapping the floor, "I have high heels on. I..."

"Then I will carry you." Castle jokes, but he really would have. Anything to get her to stay even if it was for a few moments. He cherished them all.

"You wouldn't dare, do that." Beckett gave him a death glare, that told him that he might have overstepped with that comment.

"Then come on in. I dare you." He gave the challenge to Beckett, as he lifted his eyebrows. She shook her head, trying to stall. "Come on guys help me, push her in." Finally, Beckett gives up. She finally makes it over the threshold of his door. Ryan shuts the door quickly behind him. Now if Beckett really wants to leave she has to reopen the door.

Beckett closes her eyes, she feels like a fly that has just been trapped in a spider web with no way out. She sighs, letting Castle take control. The worst thing that his guy would do was kiss her and he wouldn't dare do that in front of Ryan or Espo or would he? Beckett wasn't so sure about that one. And what if one of them dare him to, oh. She thought about struggling with him again but she was likely the rush she was getting with his touch. She never experienced anything like it ever. She was trying so hard to stay in control but she was losing it. Was he the one to break down her walls and see the true her.

"There that wasn't so bad now, was it Detective." He losing his grip to more of a soft touch and guides her to the table. "Have a seat and I serve you." I wish I could all the time with other things. Castle shook the taught. She glances at the boys after taking the seat that he held out for her.

"Do I smell, freshly brewed coffee," she comments.

"That you do," Castle responds,"Coffee it is." He goes over the coffee machine and pours her some up while serving at little of everything on a plate.

"How would you like it?" Castle asks her even though he already knows how she likes her coffee. "Beckett you and the boys need to eat something after a night we had."

"I thought we were going out to eat," She gave a death glare at Rayn, who had a sheepish look.

"I did say that I just didn't tell you where." He high fives Castle, who places Beckett's coffee and a plate of food in front of her. She looks at the plate and then at the grin on his face, she just rolls her eyes. He knew that he was getting under her skin and he was loving it. He winks. "Castle," she starts then stops herself.

"What did you cook us, a feast, it smells like a restaurant in here." Ryan chimes in then he notices Beckett's plate of food.

"Welcome to restaurant Castle," he points to himself. "I have bacon, eggs, waffles and, wait for it." the toast pops out of the toaster, right on time. "And toasts, help yourselves."

"Why did you make all of this, Bro?" asks Espo as he points out to Castle what he wants.

"I always cook, and I thought after the night we had you guys deserved some good food not that borning take-out stuff."

"What's wrong with that?" Beckett asks, staring at him in his apron.

"Nothing at all. I just..." He watches her stare at him, he twists his head in confusion, then remembers his apron.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," he winks.

"Castle," she drags out his name. The boys, exchange looks, then shrug, not getting the joke that was shared between the two.

Martha his mother comes down the stairs, "I thought I heard talking down here."

"Oh, mother you know Detective Beckett," she nods for she actually takes some of the food off her plate but is still hesitant to eat it, "And these are the boys, Detective Ryan and Detective Esposito. They both wave. Espo puts a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"I see my son has been cooking again. You have to expect the unexpected with my son. You never know what's coming next with him." Beckett chuckles, she knows all too well about that already. "He does what he wants when he wants to do it."

"Mother, not..." Castle responds, hoping that she would stop embarrassing him in front of his new friends.

"You sure nailed that," Beckett laughs, smiling at him. And there it is, he thought that smile, the one that I love to see on her face.

"I called Ryan and asked if he wanted to come over, I thought everyone could use something to eat after the wild case that we just wrapped up, everybody's got to eat right."

"And it sure is good, bro," Espo joins in after eating another bite.

"The thing is, he only cooks for those he considers his friends." She grabs some bacon off the main plate and pops it into her mouth.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Ryan responds, getting a glare from both Espo and Beckett. "What if he's willing..." Beckett rolls her eyes, "Well, don't get to use to it. It will probably be our last time. The only reason I came was cause Ryans aid that we were going to grab something to eat. I didn't expect to be here at Castle's," she turns her head some and she whispers, "which is nice by the way," Castle could still hear her.

"Well, I am glad that you approve of my cooking skills," he sees his mother slip out the door unnoticed by the others. "Cause I got a whole lot more."

"I bet you do," Espo adds, getting a laugh of Ryan too. They both glance at Beckett who shakes her head and once again does her eye roll.

"Beckett, just try the food, it's not poison."

Beckett takes a bite of his food more to just to satisfy him, so he would stop staring at her. Surprisingly it was good.

"See," Castle walks up to her with his own plate. "You haven't died yet," he calls then whispers in her ear. "Cause you would be in my arms."

"Castle," she shouts. He just grins and drinks his coffee. He sees that she has her phone sitting out on the table. I guess she's just waiting for it to ring so she can get out of her. Castle sighs but he does know it's her job to do that.

"We can't stay too long, cause Montgomery might think we are missing."

"I'm not asking you too, just to...wait why would he think that?" Castle asks with now with a confused look.

"He wouldn't we aren't missing we are just eating," Ryan answers Castle question.

"And if he needs us that bad he will call us," Espo adds in. "That's what our cell phones are for."

"Yeah Beckett," Ryan chimes back in, "Relax enjoy and have fun, Beckett you never do."

"I see you are, bro,"

Ryan shrugs. "It's good."

"Only cause you didn't have to pay for it," Espo laughs. Castle reaches over and clanks glasses with Espo, "That was a good one,"

"I would like to propose a cheer,"

"A what now?" Beckett who was actually eating some of her food glances up.

"A cheer, to more times like this, the four of us as friends." All of them raise their glasses, except Beckett.

"Come on Beckett, it doesn't work without you." She hesitates then she does.

"Cheers, now a team of four." Just then her phone buzzes.

"Looks, like the team of four has to go."

"A dead body?" Castle calls excitedly.

"Murder never sleeps." Espo gets up.

"Yes," Castle was getting all giddy again as he jumps up grabbing his coat off the couch.

"Look at him, he's like a kid at Chrismas," Ryan calls,

Beckett rolls her eyes, "That he is,"

Espo looks at his partner, grabbing food off his plate. He wasn't done eating and wasn't about to leave it there.

"Ryan what are you doing bro,"

"I wasn't done and..."

"I'm embarrassed to call you my partner."

Castle walks up to Ryan, "There's plenty here, I'll make you a doggie bag."

"Castle we don't have time," but she was too late, he already in the kitchen bagging it up for them to take with them.

"Thank-you," Ryan says.

"Any time my friend, anytime." Beckett gives him a death gare,

"What?" Castle responds, handing Ryan the bag. "OH, Did you want a baggie too?" Castle walks up to her, he grabs her hand gently, then he whispers, "You can come in here anytime and get whatever you need." Beckett bites her lip, rolling her eyes at him shaking her head. Castle laughs. "Just saying," Castle shuts the door to his loft onto another case they go.

 **The end**

 **Authors notes: all these stories (right now) are just one-shots that came to me. Not sure if I (my brain) will be able to continue them but maybe.**


End file.
